Set LoVe Free
by goldeneyes09
Summary: Veronica breaks up with Logan but a life altering event could keep them bound for a life time.PiVe eventually LoVe. Chapter 10 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Set LoVe Free

Characters, Pairings: Veronica, Logan, Piz, Piz/Veronica, LoVe, ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: I don't own Veronica Mars, RT owns it all but I'll pay big money for a hot a sweaty Logan LOL : )

Spoilers: Through "There has got to be a Morning after Pill". Though in this story Piz and Veronica get together a lot earlier. Mostly AU

Summary: Veronica broke up with Logan, but one event with keep them connected forever.

AN: So this chapter is basically setting up the story, there isn't really any dialogue. Enjoy!

Madison. The one name that can make Veronica feel so many different emotions. She feels wit because she knows she is smarter than her. Hate because she was one of the main variables in her rape. Disgust because she is a snooty rich 09er. These were the only feelings she felt, until she heard about a very special outing in Aspen over winter break. Out of all the people Madison could have hooked up with, she chose Logan. Veronica knew she was never supposed to find out, but Veronica has always had a run of bad luck. Sickness was now running through her mind when she thought of her arch enemy. All Veronica could think of was Logan's tongue ravishing Madison's STD infested body. She couldn't take it anymore she had to set him free, no matter how much she was in love with the man.

She knew she was a little too harsh with the break-up, but she needed to be strong, she couldn't let herself be swept away by Logan's soothing words, trying to make it better. What Logan did stabbed her in the back, whether it was to hurt her or not, she couldn't take the chance.

Veronica knew Logan would get rip roaring drunk when she left, probably get a phone call him telling her that it didn't mean anything. She wanted nothing more for him to hold her and make the pain go away; but it isn't that simple. What had happen to her doesn't let her sleep or think without wanting to puke. Veronica cried the entire night wrapped up in one of Logan's sweaters and wished that night ever happened and she and Logan were at home after their date wrapped in their arms.

One month after her latest breakup with Logan, she began two come around. She started sleeping through the entire night without the nightmares coming. Wallace and Mac are trying to get to meet other men. Piz on the other hand was trying to get her with one special guy, him. Veronica thought he was cute in an emo college rocker boy kind of way. She decided to give him a try.

Their date was the cliché dinner and a movie with a stroll in the moonlight home. Veronica enjoyed it because it was sweet and simple filled with holding hands which was something she wasn't used to. Her dates with the riches men in town were filled with unique places and super romantic gestures and being wooed. It was different and she liked it.

One week later she found herself in bed with Piz having sex and she found it different. It could never compare to Logan's masterful hands and tongue, but she came and Piz seemed happy so she was happy.

Veronica thought her life for once was simple and normal was just about to take a 360° turn. Every morning started off with her face in the toilet. She began to wonder what was wrong. She finally came to the conclusion, she might be pregnant. Veronica went to the doctors and found her thoughts were right. Eight weeks pregnant and she knew it couldn't be Piz's because their fist time was only one week ago. The last person she wanted ever wanted to talk to her again was going to be bonded to her for the rest of her life. Logan Echolls was going to be a dad.

This is Veronica Mars and her life was never simple. She was going to keep it and she was going to make sure Logan was never going to father this child. One way or another she was going to tell Logan and make sure with every muscle and bone in her body to keep him away.

AN: Too all LoVe fans, don't get too worked up. I am a die hard LoVe fan so it will all work out in the end. They are epic right? I really hope you enjoy this first chapter review and I will post again. I am not known for being on time but I have such a good story line for this fic I can't wait to post again; if you want me too.

Reviews please and Thanks : )


	2. Chapter 2

Set LoVe Free Chapter 2

AN: Thanks too everyone who reviewed made my day!!! Much Love too my best friend who puts up with my Veronica Mars obsession and pre read this story. So if there are any mistakes she isn't a very good beta so calling anyone to beta this story!!! Enjoy this chapter and review!!

Nineteen years of age and how does any girl tell the father and her father she is expecting. Veronica had no problem telling the Logan she was having a baby, but had a problem telling him to stay out of the baby's life. She had a plan, but first this daddy's little girl that he was going to be a grand daddy.

Veronica saw her dad sitting on the couch watching some old western film looking happy and care free; well that smile will be wiped off his face. Veronica walked in the house. "Hey Daddy, what's happening?" "O you know, little bit of TV, little bit of lounging, you?" Veronica's face started to go white; she thought this was going to be easy, but that idea went south for the winter. "Umm well I do have something to talk to you about. It's kind of serious." Keith sat up from his seat. "OK honey, I am listening." Veronica's throat shrunk. "Well dad, umm I know this is going to be tough and VERY unexpected. I went to the doctors today and I found something out. Well dad on September 20th I going to have a baby." Veronica saw his father's face frozen in shock. Tears started to come down her pale face. "Daddy I…" "Are you sure Veronica? Did you and Piz take all of the right precautions?" Veronica froze. "Daddy, umm the baby isn't Piz's; Logan is the father of the baby." Keith's face went from sad and sympathetic to cold and angry. "Logan Echolls is going to be a father to MY grandbaby!! Logan isn't fit to be a dad Veronica. How could you let this happen? He is a drunk and unstable to do this." Keith's face was blood red. The tears on Veronica's face were flowing down her face. "Don't you think I don't know that dad?! I don't want him to be the father either, but I still have to tell him; he still has the right to know." Veronica knew this was the worst idea she has ever had, but I needed to be done. "So I was going to tell you first, now I have to go and tell Logan and Piz. I will see you later." With that, Veronica stood up from her raging father and drove to the Neptune Grand.

Elevator rides are the slowest machines in the world. What was probably only a minute felt like days to Veronica. Veronica wishes that Logan live on the first floor rather than the last. It would be easier to run away from everything; easier to tell Logan to stay away. She was at his door. Like many times before; this door has helped her get away from her problems. This time, the door is what separates her and her problem. A knock on the door and her heart is racing. Dick opens the door and guides her to Logan's room. She opens the door. "Dick I swear, leave me alone!" Veronica heard the tears in his voice and knew this was going to be hard. "It's not Dick." Veronica answers. Logan gets up from his bed. "Veronica? Why are you here? Is everything alright?" Veronica saw the desperate need o protect her and made her heart swell. She had to stay focused. She knew he wasn't fit to do this. "Well I do have to tell you something important and life changing. So I went to the doctors today and I found something out. September 20th, I am expecting to have a baby. To answer your next question yes it is yours; the time frame fits. I am eight weeks along and I just started to have sex with Piz last week." Veronica saw the tears to come down his face. "I am going to be a daddy." A smile appeared and Veronica's heart broke. "There is something else to this. I can't risk this baby's life; it needs a stable environment and an emotionally prepared parent. Logan, you are a wreck. I can smell the booze from here. I cannot have you near this baby Logan. If you have ever loved me at all; you will let me go on with my life and have this child without you. I can't trust you to make the right decisions and your life is a ticking bomb and I don't know when you will explode. I have my dad; I will do this." She saw Logan's feelings take a complete turn. "Do you know what you asking Veronica? You want me to stay away from my child. I have a right to be apart of this. What if I change? I will go to AA meetings and go to therapy, buy a house. Please let me be apart of this!" Logan was full on crying and Veronica was so close to giving in, but she regained her posture and did what was best for the baby. "I am sorry Logan but I can't take that chance. You said you would change before, but look your still a drunk. I don't want my child to grow up in an environment like that." Veronica was getting furious. "What about Piz Ronnie? What are you to do with him? Does he get to play daddy?" Logan asked with regret in his eyes. "I don't know what Piz is going to do. My next stop is to his place. Please Logan, do this for your child and let him or her have a good life, without you in it." Veronica was just short from getting on her knees and begging him. "OK Veronica, but I have you know; I will go to classes and one day I will be worthy of seeing my baby." Veronica nodded and left Logan in his room filled with tears.

AN: So what did you think? Don't worry LoVe fans one day they will be together.

So even if you thought it was terrible, please review so I can make changes and repost another chapter! Love you LOTS!! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BIG shout out to my Beta who is AMAZING! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I keep getting more. I Love you all! **

AN: The first part of this chapter reflects Logan's thoughts and feelings on his previous conversation with Veronica.

Logan stood there deep in thought; _Daddy. Me, Logan Echolls, was going to have a child. When Veronica said she was pregnant, I was surprised, and filled with joy all at the same time. This can be my chance to make up for all the mistakes I have made in my life. This baby is going to connect Veronica and myself for the rest of our lives._

_Those feelings only lasted for about thirty seconds because she said I couldn't be part of the baby's life. Whatever was left of my heart was now officially gone. This is MY child too! I have every right to be there just as much as she does._

_Veronica did make some good points... I'll admit that much. I can't raise a child on love alone. I mean, fifty percent of the time I am pretty wasted, it seems now a day. I would never want my baby to be brought up the same way I did. In a broken home that only consisted of fighting, drinking, and abuse. Abuse… Does she think I would do that to our child? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I wouldn't put it passed me. _

_I need to change. I just have to; for me, for her, and for this child. I have to start going to AA meetings and therapy sessions, buy a house, and hell I'll even do fucking parenting classes if that's what it takes. I will NOT have some puppy dog loser raise my baby!_

Meanwhile at Hearst.

"I'm pregnant!" Veronica blurts out as soon as Piz opened the door.

Piz freaks out, "What?! On our first time… I thought we used protection!"

"Piz, I'm eight weeks along so it can't be yours. Logan is the dad." Piz calmed down a bit. "I understand if you want to break-up. You don't have to deal with all the drama. Logan is mad because I won't let him be a part of its life. If you want me to leave its fine I just thought you should know." Veronica sighed.

Piz looks at her with a small smile on his face, leans forward, and kisses her passionately.

"Veronica, I really care about you and I want to be in your life. I will be with you every step of the way. Don't worry, we will do this together." Veronica smiles and tears start streaming down her face.

"Have you told Wallace?" Piz asked looking at her.

"No." Veronica wiped the tears from her face. "I am going to tell him next."

Just then the door to the room opened up and Wallace walked in. "Tell who what next?" He asked closing the door.

"Umm… Wally, my best friend; I'm having a baby." Wallace looked at her completely shocked.

"Wait! Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say you were pregnant? Piz and you are having a baby!" Wallace asked completely flabbergasted.

"No! Piz isn't the father. Logan is." Veronica replied immediately.

"V, can we talk in private for a sec?" Wallace requested.

Veronica looked over at Piz, "Could you leave us alone?"

"Sure. I have to go down to the radio station to pick up some things." Piz kissed her forehead before he left the room.

Veronica looked at Wallace cautiously not sure what to expect.

"Well, I just went over to Logan's to work on our paper and he was a mess. I'm guessing he doesn't want it. I mean, he was crying. When I got there, he was pouring all of his beer down the drain in the kitchen. I've _never_ seen Logan waste alcohol before."

Veronica felt really ashamed. Logan was hurting. She thought he would be happy not having to take care of a child. Most teen fathers would kill for an opportunity like that, to avoid responsibility, to live as if nothing changed. She knew what she did was wrong, but it was all for the baby's well-being.

"He's probably upset because I told him I didn't want him to be a part of the baby's life. I asked him to stay away from us."

She saw both disgust and disappointment in his eyes.

"You're just going to leave him out of the picture? Is Piz going to _play_ daddy? This is low even for you Veronica." Wallace shouted clearly upset with his BFF.

"I can't believe you're taking his side? You are my best friend!" She took a deep breath this was a lot harder than she thought, "This is for the best… I am doing this because he isn't fit to raise a child. It will be a lot better this way, for all of us, if he isn't there."

Wallace walked over to the door and opened it, "I think you should leave. I can't look at you right now."

Veronica felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, she looked over at him, but his head was turned the other way. She walked out the door with her head hanging low and tears cascading from her eyes.

After leaving Hearst Veronica headed straight home, she really didn't feel like doing anything, she had a very rough day.

Veronica sat on her bed with a box of pictures; ones with Logan, Duncan, Lilly, Wallace and Piz. Out of the whole bunch there was one that caught her attention; Wallace took it, it was of her and Logan, they had been lying at the beach one day. Their eyes were locked together both filled with love, her hand was entangled in his sea soaked hair, with his forehead nuzzled with hers, and he was cradling her on his lap. They were both smiling.

She wished her life could be as simple as that picture.

Veronica put the picture back in the box and took another one out except this time it was one of her and Piz. Piz had taken it when they were sitting on his bed. He was kissing her cheek. The look in her eyes was empty, sure there was somewhat of a smiled plastered on her face, but the glow she radiated in the previous picture was gone.

Veronica was sure Piz and herself won't stay together long; but he is safe, normal, and she knows that he will be there. She won't have to worry about him getting drunk in Mexico with Dick doing God knows what.

The next picture is of her and Wallace sitting on his front steps on the Forth of July. Wallace was her go to guy and she was losing him. She wasn't sure when Logan and him became close, but she knew he was right. Was it the best decision? Yes, it was all for the baby's well-being or so she kept telling herself that.

The final picture she pulled out was of the Fab Four. She wished it was that simple and care free. If Lilly were here right now she'd laugh at all the drama Veronica was causing. Then again, would Logan and her have hooked up? Probably not. They wouldn't have been in this situation and probably just remained friends. A part of Veronica wished that had happened, but another part still wanted her and Logan to be together.

She had to be honest with herself; she wouldn't be the same without him and she will always love him even thought she will never admit that.

Veronica put all the pictures back in the box and back under her bed because it was time to get ready for bed.

Veronica laid in bed thinking about what Wallace said. She knew she wasn't the same naïve innocent girl anymore; she was just a heartless bitch that finally grew a backbone and that things would never be same or simple for that matter. The only thing she was sure of was that her decision was the correct one; Logan isn't responsible enough or ready to raise _her_ child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. As always thanks to my amazing beta!**

**At Logan's AA meeting. **

Sitting in a cold rusting metal chair in a dull white room; Logan sits, and listens to an older man talk about his past addiction. Alcohol. The man had set his house on fire while being rip roaring drunk causing his family to lose everything. The wife finally being fed up with his drunkenness took the kids and left him. That incident had happened twenty years ago and yet his life was still a huge disaster. He'd lost everything; his whole world, his wife, and his kids for a twelve dollar bottle of JD.

Logan's heart broke thinking that if he didn't change his life would end up just like the older man's.

He was definitely the youngest person in the room. He was probably in the worst situation; seeing as how most of them had spoken about past experiences and overcoming them.

It was his turn to speak, "Hi, my name is Logan."

"Hi, Logan." the group responded in unison.

"I am a recovering alcoholic. I haven't had a drink in exactly twelve weeks." Everyone in the room began clapping to show their support.

The group leader asked, "Logan, what made you decide to quit?"

"It's not a 'what,' but a whom." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought because he wasn't one to share in public, "I found out twelve weeks ago…" He stalled. The group leader urged him to continue, "…I found out that my ex-girlfriend was pregnant." He looked around the room trying to find a particular spot to focus on, "It took me by surprise but at the same time I was really ecstatic. I love her so much. I thought that this baby would keep us together forever…"

The other members smiled at him and asked him to proceed with his story.

"That was quickly shattered the day she told me that I couldn't be a part of her or the baby's life." His throat suddenly felt dry. "She told me I wasn't responsible enough. That she didn't want _her _baby growing up in an unstable environment. A couple of others thing I don't wish to discuss." Logan's eyes began to get glossy and filled with tears.

Some of the members were either already crying or on the verge.

"I'm here because I trying to be a better person… "

The group leader asked, "What are you doing to improve yourself?"

"I'm coming here to deal with my alcohol problems. I am attending parenting classes once a week, going to a therapist, I also bought a new house big enough for her and the baby, and I am finally going to my college classes."

"Is there anything else you would like to add Logan?" The group leader asked once more.

"I've come to realize that it doesn't matter how difficult things get in my life; I can't drink away my sorrows. All I know is, that I want to be the father I never had." Tears began to stream down his face. "I want to kiss the cuts and scratches they get when they fall. I want to hold them when they're scared. I want to read them a bedtime story before they go to sleep. But most of all I really want…" He began sobbing. "…Is to watch _our_ baby grow up with the love of my life right by my side. I want a family." Logan was crying.

Everyone in the group was standing up clapping with tears in their eyes or tear tracks. It broke their heart to hear such a heart felt story without a happy ending.

"Logan, what you are doing is amazing. We know you can do it." Logan smiled at the group leader because for the first time in his life, somebody believed in him. He knew that everything he was doing was all for the better.

**At the Doctor's Office **

Veronica was now twenty weeks along and was at her doctor's appointment. Piz was sitting right beside Veronica waiting patiently for the doctor to come into the room.

When the door opened, it revealed an older lady, she seemed in her late forties or early fifties; she flashed a sweet smile.

"Hi Veronica, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, thanks doc."

"Alright then, today we are going to do an ultra sound. Would you please lift up your shirt just above the belly button?" The older woman smiled at her.

The doctor then rubbed jelly on her round stomach. "Veronica, your baby is growing beautifully. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Veronica nodded eagerly while Piz did too.

"You are going to a baby girl."

Veronica's eyes began to tear up.

'_A baby girl_' she thought. Her mind quickly thought about Logan. Wallace had briefed her through their awkward conversations that Logan was hoping for a little girl. She was able to picture him spoiling her and having a shotgun in arms length to fend off teenage boys with ragging hormones. She chuckled at the thought.

"Congratulations! You two are going to make great parents." She wiped her belly with a cloth. "Got to the front desk to schedule your next appointment."

Veronica was about to say something but when she looked over at Piz; he was glowing with happiness. She was in awe because this child wasn't his and yet he seemed happy.

"Veronica, I say we go out to celebrate. We can go to that Italian place you like so much and you can stuff your face with pasta. Pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds amazing. Drop me off at my house first; Wallace is coming over so we can 'talk.'" Piz kissed her on the temple.

They walked to the front desk to schedule the next appointment before the left.

**Veronica's apartment**

Veronica was waiting for Wallace to show up; she was sitting on the couch pounding her foot on the floor. Backup was clearly annoyed because he left the room.

"Don't blame you buddy." She smiles.

A knock comes from the door and Veronica races to door as fast as her feet allow her to answer it.

"Hi Wallace!" She yells excitedly.

He gives her a wry smile, "Veronica."

"Come in and sit." She explained as she pointed towards the couch. Veronica was nervous to say the least; their last encounter had been very intense.

Wallace walks over to the couch but waits for her to sit as well.

Veronica is looking down at her feet fidgeting, "Look, Wallace…"

"No Veronica. I am really sorry for lashing out. You're my best friend and I don't want loose you." The sincerity of his words touched her deeply.

She turned to look at him, "I am very sorry too… You were right." This was really hard for her to admit because she hated being wrong. "What I am doing to Logan is wrong, but it is in the best interest for the baby. This baby means more to me than you know. Logan…" A sob escaped her. "I can't loose you. I've already lost too many people." She begins to cry.

Wallace pulls her into a tight hug. He whispers into her, "You won't,V. You won't." She continues to cry on his shoulder for a good ten minutes before pulling away.

Wiping her face she declares, "I found out the sex of the baby today. I'm having a little girl." She smiled.

Wallace smiles back. "Congratulations superfly! You know I will be super protective of her. She's bound to get into trouble because she carries Logan's and your genes." He paused. "I still talk to Logan, Veronica and that won't change. He has grown to be my friend just like you."

Veronica unconsciously bits her bottom lip, "I understand Wallace, its ok." Deep down she was happy about their friendship.

Wallace turned around and looked at her seriously, "Would you give him another chance? I don't know if you've heard, but he's been attending AA meetings, parenting classes, going to classes and sees a therapist. He moved out of the Grand and moved into a REALLY nice beach house. He is really trying for both of you, Veronica."

Wallace saw her face soften as he spoke. He could see she was having an internal battle, she seemed happy to hear about Logan, even though she tried to hide it; but at the same time guilt was written all over her face.

Her words were soft, "I can't trust him… at least not yet. It's going to take time. This isn't like the other times we broke up because…" She touched here belly, "She is part of me now. He really hurt me this time." She gave him a wry smile, "I really hate to cut this short Wally, but I have a date with Piz in about an hour and I still need to get ready."

He gives her a hug, "Alright V, have fun. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thank you." She shuts the door and starts getting ready for her date.

**Logan's House**

Logan was sitting in the living room working on his literature paper when the doorbell rang. He gets up to answer it and is a bit surprise to find Wallace standing there, "Hey Wallace, come in."

Wallace walks in with a huge smile on his face, "Logan, I have some great news to tell you." Logan stares at him. "Veronica is having a girl."

Logan's heart stops. He had to sit down immediately because he couldn't feel his legs. '_A baby girl.'_ Tears start to stream down his face. "A girl… just what I was hoping."

"Logan, I was just over there. I think she is starting to soften up." He paused, "She was about to get ready to go on a date right now, but you should really try to talk to her later. I told her about all the stuff you are doing when I noticed something in her eyes. She seemed happy to hear you were trying but guilt was written all over her face."

"Thanks man, that's what I needed to hear." Logan felt really ecstatic.

"Well, I just stopped by to tell you the great news. Good luck." He patted him on the back before he walked out the door.

Logan shut the door and jumped as high as he could. He was going to win Veronica back and be part of his baby girl's life.

'_Alright, I need to shower, get dressed in the suit she loves, buy orchids, and a pink teddy bear. (_He took a deep breath_.)I can to this_.'

Logan rushes to the restroom to shower filled with joy.

**At Veronica's house after the date.**

Piz and Veronica walk up to her door hand in hand.

Veronica starts to speak, "I had a great time tonight. I am filled with pasta" She laughs.

"Yeah… I had a great time too. I always have an amazing time with you Veronica. I love your smile, your face, your laugh, the baby growing inside of you."

"Piz…" She sees him get down on one knee.

"I love you, Veronica. I want to be there for you and the baby. Marry me, Veronica Mars. Make me the happiest guy from Beaverton."

Veronica is shocked to say the least. She felt her heart drop to her stomach after hearing his speech. She was about to answer when she heard a noise behind them. She looks up to find a heart broken Logan. He's standing there dressed up in the suit she likes so much holding her favorite flowers, and a pink teddy bear with tears in his eyes.

**So what did you think? Hate it? LoVe it? Please review it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She sees betrayal, pain, and sadness lurking from his beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "Logan-" Veronica starts to say while trying to approach him.

"Save it." Logan cuts her off. Veronica sees Logan's hand unclench; the flowers and bear he once held with such joy suddenly drop to the ground. He storms off; leaving her stunned.

Veronica turns around to find Piz still on one knee with the small diamond flashing at her. She comes to a decision and for the first time in months, she follows her heart.

"Piz, you have been wonderful to me and my father for these past few months. You've been nothing but supportive. But… we both know this won't last. I know, you know. This will just end with you having a broken heart and me having an ear full from both Wallace and my dad. I don't love you the way you deserved to be loved. Trust me; I used to date a guy very much like you, it ended with him fleeing the country with his dead ex-girlfriend's daughter. I still love Logan too much to not be with him." Piz is shocked by Veronica's words.

He lets out a sigh, "I get it Veronica. I do. Deep down I always knew you still loved Logan; hell, I'm sure everyone knows that. I just hope that one day we can be friends." Piz looks at her with his sad puppy eyes, pleading.

"I would really like that."

Piz finally gets up from the ground and gives her one last hug.

"Good night, Veronica."

"Good night, Piz."

Veronica is sitting on the couch watching TV with her dad. She isn't focused. All she can think off is Logan's heart broken face. She looks down at her plump belly and holds her daughter protectively. She finally realizes what she has to do.

"Dad, I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

"Honey, be careful. I love you"

"Love you too, dad." Veronica is about to walk out the door, but her father's voice stops her.

"Veronica, when you see Logan, make sure you don't yell at him too much. He's been through a lot." Veronica smiles at her father and waddles off to her car.

Veronica knows there's only one place Logan could have gone after the incident with Piz. The beach. Logan loves the beach. It's his place of comfort, his safe spot, a place that always calmed him down after a storm.

She pulled up next to his midnight black Range Rover. Veronica watched him from a distance he seemed so broken and sad. Tears begin to fill her eyes knowing she has caused him so much pain this last couple of months. She knows Logan loves her with all his strength.

She came to the realization that she too loved him unconditionally all she hoped was that it wasn't too late.

Veronica slowly walked down the beach towards Logan. She struggled to sit next to him. She saw tears streaming freely down his beautiful face.

Logan noticed her. He turns to look at her; there was so much pain reflecting off his eyes, "Come to kick me while I'm down? God Veronica, please leave me alone! Save whatever you have to say because it will finally break me. I don't have anything left to live for. Just… please leave me alone." Tears were cascading uncontrollably down his face.

"Logan… I am really sorry for causing you so much pain." She paused, her throat felt dry, and her own filled with tears, "I came to tell you, that I couldn't say yes to Piz."

"Well, isn't that dandy, Veronica. You told me; now, can you leave me to finish sulking in my sorrow?" His head hanged down between his legs.

Veronica fidgeted with her fingers before continuing, "The reason I came here was to beg for your forgiveness for treating you like shit. I want _our _daughter to know her daddy, not a standby like Piz."

Logan looked at her completely shocked and smiled inwardly. "_Our _daughter?"

"Yes, Logan. O_ur_ daughter." Veronica leans in and gently wipes Logan's face with her thumb. She puts her forehead to his in such an intimate gesture.

"Baby, I love you both so much. I promise I will be the best dad." Logan smiles.

"I love you too, Logan more than you'll ever know." Veronica leans in and gives him a very passionate kiss.

Logan is overwhelmed with emotions. More tears fall freely down his face but these are tears of joy.

Veronica follows suit. She finally opened herself up, "Do you forgive me?" Veronica asked very hopeful.

"There are still so many things we have to talk about and work through. We can't just jump back into this and forget how much we've hurt each other. I do forgive you. I know we can work through this together." He wraps his strong muscular arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Veronica leans her back against his chest; Logan places a hand on her baby bump and Veronica puts a hand on top of his and for the first time ever the baby kicks.

Logan kisses the top of Veronica's head while she squeezes his hand. _Their_ baby girl kicked for the first time and both parents were there to witness it.

"I know there are a lot of things we have to talk about, but can we just be in each others arms for tonight. I've missed so much."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

"Wallace told me everything you are doing; about all the classes you're taking, the AA meetings, the counseling, and the house. Logan, that is amazing!" She grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers together, and kissed it gently.

"I told you I was going to clean up my act. I want to the best dad I can be."

"I am so proud of you."

They lay in each others arms watching the waves crash against the rocks.

"I love you." Veronica whispered against his chest before she drifting off to sleep. Logan felt her steady breathing and she knew she had fallen asleep. The smile on his face only grew.

He took off his sweater and put it around her. He kissed her neck, "I love you too, Ronnie." He whispered into her ear. He hugged her a bit tighter to keep her and the baby warm. Logan's eyes started to feel heavy and soon after fell asleep. For once, in his life, he knew everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: SOO Sorry this is late. I have had kinda of a writers block. I have a GREAT plot line for after when the baby is born, but between then is a little iffy. I have also had food poisoning and midterms. I Hope you like it! As always thanks to the people who review and my always helpful beta!!!

Logan wakes up to the sun blinding his face. For the first time in months; he knows this isn't just a dream, to see Veronica nestled in his arms. He knows her father is probably worried, but right now, he doesn't give a shit. All he wants is to have her in his arms. He's missed her so much. Her laugh, her smell, her touch, her lips, her sparkling blue eyes, and the way she mumbles nonsense while she sleeps; he missed _his_ Veronica.

He sees her stir, "morning sunshine," Logan whispers lovingly before he kisses her forehead.

"Ugh, its morning already" Veronica whines as she snuggles closer to Logan.

Logan chuckles.

"My dad is probably worried I didn't come home last night. He'll understand because this is way more important."

Logan's heart swells. Veronica has never chosen him over her dad or anyone for that mater. He feels that this time around it might actually work out.

"I bet you are starving."

"Yes! I need food now! This baby is killing me."

Logan laughed, "Well, she must get her appetite from her mother."

Veronica playfully smacks him, "Smartass! Now, please let's go out _we_ need food!" She said pouting.

Logan gave her a chaste kiss, "Yes my love." He then helped her get up.

**AT DENNYS**

Veronica ordered three HUGE chocolate chip pancakes, a ham and cheese omelet with bacon, and a large milk. Logan ordered scrambled eggs with sausages and a small glass of orange juice. Logan was completely mesmerized just watching Veronica eat everything on her plate up to the last crumb.

Veronica notices Logan watching her intently, "Logan, you're staring at me."

"Sorry. Are you sure we aren't having triplets?"

Veronica laughs, "No. We are only having one girl."

Logan begins fidgeting; he had plenty of questions for her floating around in his brain, "Veronica, I was wondering if we could have that talk now?"

"Were do you want to start?"

"Why did you forgive me? Why did you give me a second chance?"

Veronica sat there in pure silence trying to get her thoughts together.

"After you left, I sat on the couch replaying the entire night over and over in my head. I thought about all the reasons I should have said yes to Piz…"

Logan began to get angry at the thought of her marrying Piz and him playing father with his baby girl. The thought made him crazy.

"... but when I looked down at my stomach; I just knew. It just clicked in my head; our daughter needs her daddy, not a substitute. I thought about everything Wallace told me, whether or not I wanted to hear it at the time, about your progress. You were doing all of that for us… he told me where to find you in one of the updates just in case I changed my mind." Her eyes were teary. "I only prayed that you'd forgive me for being so hard headed and that you'd still want me back. Now, look where we are." Veronica gives Logan a genuine smile as she takes his hands in hers.

"What do we do now, Ronnie?"

"We should take it slow. I don't think rushing things will do us any good."

"So, what? We go on dates, hold hands..."

She kissed his knuckles, "You could win me teddy bears that say, '_I WUV U BEARY MUCH_.' I want us to last this time. Last time our relationship was primarily based on sex. Don't get me wrong sex with you is AMAZING, it's just different now. It's not just about us anymore; we have a daughter coming into this world in three months. You've done some wonderful things this last couple of months, grown up; now, it's my turn."

"I love you, Veronica Mars."

"I love you too, Logan Echolls." Veronica loved to see Logan smile. She knew a big reason why their relationship never really worked out in the past was because Logan didn't know she loved him.

"Ronnie, as much as I like being with you, I bet your dad is wondering what happened last night after you left. How about I take you home? Besides, I need to talk to him."

"About what?" Veronica asked.

"I need to tell him that I plan on taking care of you and the baby."

Veronica gave him a quick peck. Logan was definitely a lot more mature. She had never seen him take so much responsibility. She was positive she made the right choice by following her heart.

**MARS HOUSE**

Veronica and Logan stroll up to the door of the apartment complex. She feels Logan's hand start to drip sweat. She knows that he is very nervous; he after all has to talk to a man who owns a gun and that actually knows how to use it. To top it all up, he did knock-up his only daughter.

Before she opens the door, she turns around to give him a very passionate kiss to reaffirm that they are in this together, "It will be ok, Logan. I promise."

With desperation in his voice, "You promise?"

Veronica holds up two fingers and says, "Scouts honor." She tries to lighten up the mood by that small gesture and is happy to see him smile.

"Let's do this." Logan says as he opens the door.

"Dad!" Veronica yells once they are inside.

"I'll be out in a sec honey!" Keith shouts from his bedroom.

"What happe- Oh, hi Logan."

"Mr. Mars"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"As you are able to tell, Logan and I are trying to work things out." She squeezes Logan's hand, "Logan also wanted to speak to you."

"Ok. Logan, come in and have a seat. Veronica, why don't you go to your room to get some rest?"

"Dad..." Veronica warns.

Logan interjects, "It's ok Ronnie, I'll be fine."

Veronica walks to her room and leans against the door trying to hear their conversation.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Logan took a deep breath, "Mr. Mars, I love your daughter more than anything in this world. I also know that I have hurt her in the past, but I can assure I'm doing everything in my power to change. I am going to AA meetings, seeing a therapist, going to school, I even both a new house. I know I'm not what you saw in Veronica's future, but she is carrying our daughter and I want to be there for the both of them. I want to take care of both them. I'm asking for both your permission and a second chance to prove to you that what I tell you is true. That I am a changed man."

Keith was speechless, "I am really proud of you son." Keith said as he patted Logan on the back, "I admire your courage for coming in talking to me man to man. I also appreciate you being so honest with me. You weren't always on my good list, but I am sure that you love my daughter and granddaughter. I also know you will do anything to protect them. On that note, you have my blessing. What are your intentions? Are you planning on getting married?"

"As much as I want to sir, we both decided it would be best at this moment to take things slow. We don't want to get married just because she is having my child. We want to get married when we are both sure we are ready to take it to the next step. But when the time is right you'll be the first to know because I'm sure we will have a conversation just like this one."

Keith couldn't help but laugh.

Veronica on the other side of the door with tears streaming down her face from hearing Logan's speech. 'Damn hormones!'

Hate it? LoVe it? Review it Please: )


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HEY! So Iam SOOOOO sorry for this long wait. These last couple of months have been very busy. They gave me more hours at my job. Homework became hell and my dad and I have been looking at tons of colleges lol. Track just started up and my dad a surgery last week. So yeah not that you care up that has been my life for the last month or so. There is the new chapter!! SO and special thanks to my amazing beta who hasn't given up on me yet!!

Chapter 7

Three Months Later…

Logan is in his therapists' office.

Logan sat on the over sized black leather chair, with Dr. Kyle in front of him, chatting about his feelings.

At first, when Logan began attending therapy, he thought it was a waste of time. The only thing that influenced him to continue going without killing himself was knowing that he was doing it for his future family.

As time passed, he realized that he was happier and surer of himself by venting out his deep dark thoughts. It was lifting weight from his shoulders.

"So Logan, how are you this week?" The old man asked.

"I am doing great! I've never been happier." He smiled, "The baby should be here any day now. The only thing Veronica and I are fighting about is what to name her."

"What do you want to name the baby?" Dr. Kyle inquired.

"Well, I want to name her Alison, but Veronica prefers Sarah."

"Those are both great names. How do plan on deciding?"

Logan chuckled, "Veronica wants to flip a coin in the delivery room."

Earning a laugh from the therapist, "That's fair. Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about today?"

"Actually, there is one thing -I'm scared of asking Veronica to move in with me.- I mean we are doing great… I don't want to push her into to it and I do not want to scare her away." He took a deep breath, "I know she trusts me because she took me back, but I sometimes I feel it isn't completely there, with her whole heart. I do not blame her because I know I have hurt her a lot over the years."

"Logan, you have to believe in yourself. Cut yourself some slack. You have proven yourself to be a great guy who has changed so much over the past couple of months. Sometimes you have to take risks. From what I have heard of about Veronica, she has changed a great deal also. Trust her Logan, she might surprise you. Our hour is up for today."

"Thanks, Dr. Kyle. See you next week." Logan waves to the doctor as he leaves the office.

Mars Apartment

Veronica is sitting on the couch with her swollen feet propped up on the coffee table watching a movie on Lifetime. She starts to tear up when Logan comes in.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Logan asks starting to get worried.

Veronica starts to wipe her tears away. "Oh, hey Logan, just watching one of these dumb Lifetime movies. I can't stand to watch them lately because they always make me cry. I HATE hormones!"

Logan chuckles, "Well, soon this baby will be out. Are we still going to fight over the baby name?"

"Logan, we are not fighting, we are disagreeing; besides, I told you we would flip a coin when after giving labor. How was your session today?"

"Oh, it went fine." Logan spaces out temporarily.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Veronica asked looking at him.

"Actually, there is and it's very important. Umm… Veronica I want you to..." Veronica cuts him off with a loud and hurtful groan as she instinctively touches her stomach.

"Ahhhh! Logan, it will have to wait because I think it is time!" Logan jumps up off the coach and starts to panic.

"Umm, ok, you stay there while I get your bag and call your dad. Keep breathing: hee hee wooo; just like the class taught us."

"God! Logan I know how to fucking breath. Go call my dad NOW!" Veronica yells at him.

"Ok, calling Keith." Logan pulls out his cell phone and runs to her room.

"This is Keith."

"Hey Keith, this is Logan, umm, yeah I am really freaking out over here. Veronica is having the baby and has ordered me to call you so you can meet us at the hospital."

Keith laughs. "Ok son, calm down. Grab her bag and I will see you there. Good luck! You are gonna need it." Keith hangs up the phone.

Logan picks up the bag Veronica had already packed a few days ago. He runs out of her room and rushes her to the hospital.

Keith was waiting at the door with a nurse and a wheelchair outside already ready fro their arrival. Logan carried Veronica to the wheelchair.

Veronica squeezes his hand so tight that Logan actually thinks it may fall off. They take her into her own private room and a doctor immediately comes in.

"Veronica it seems that you are not too far along. You still have to be here a while longer; so start getting comfy."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling DOC?! Being that you are a guy an will never have to endure such pain. Why don't you just make yourself useful and get me some drugs!" Veronica screamed at him.

"Now Veronica, calm down. You will get some epidural, but it will have to wait until later, and please don't talk to me like that."

Logan jumps in, defending his girlfriend, "Now, you listen to me. Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! She is in a lot of pain! Go get the DAMN drugs or so help me… I will kick your ass right here!" The doctor was frightened by Logan's out bursts and quickly ran out of the room to get what he needed.

Veronica smiled up at him. "Aw, my hero. Ah!" She hardens her grip on Logan's hand as yet another contraction was felt. Logan continues encouraging her and soothing her hair with his un- broken hand.

2 Hours later

"Push Veronica! You are almost done!" The doctor tells her.

"Logan, if I make it through this I will… Aaahhh!!" She pushes again.

"Ok hon., do whatever you want, but lets get through this first. We still have to fight over her name."

"One more push, Veronica. The head is out!" Veronica pushed once more as hard as she could. Her scream was loud, but was matched to the full echo of a baby crying. Veronica had joyful tears streaming down her face as Logan cut the umbilical cord with shaky hands.

"Logan and Veronica, I would like to present you, your baby girl, would you like to hold her?" Veronica nods fiercely and they hand her the baby.

Veronica looks at her beautiful baby girl and wonders why she dreaded this day… Her little girl is kicking and screaming; Veronica smiles with pride and joy. She feels a part of her is missing when the nurse takes her daughter away to clean her up.

She looks up at Logan and smiles, "She's our little girl." She kisses a bit more passionately, "Do you have a quarter?" Logan nods as he takes one out.

"I call tails." Veronica says as Logan flips the coin. It lands on tails.

"Our daughter will be named Sarah Alison Echolls." Veronica smiles.

"I love you so much, Veronica." Logan gives her butterfly kisses.

"I love you more, Logan."

Veronica is moved back to her private room. Wallace and Mac are also in the room trying to hold Sarah, but Keith is keeping her all to himself.

"Mr. Mars, COME ON as God Father to this child; I demand that I get a turn."

"No way Wally! You can hold her later. Right now, it's daddy's and mommy's turn to hold her." Veronica says and Wallace groans. Keith hands Sarah to Logan and he smiles.

Logan looks down at her. She is looking up at him with those beautiful big blue eyes. She looks exactly like Veronica. A sense of protectiveness and hope swells him. He knows Veronica has all the faith in the world in him to be a good father and that's all he needs at the moment.

"She is so beautiful, Veronica, I can't believe we made her."

"Yeah, I know. She has most of my good looks."

"I can tell."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Veronica asks.

"Oh! Yeah, Veronica I want you to..." A little girl with blond pig tails and blue eyes comes dashing into the room with a bunch of daises.

"Hello, little girl are you lost?" Veronica asks.

"No, my daddy wanted me to give these to you." She smiles at them while handing Veronica the flowers.

"Your daddy? Who is your daddy?" Logan asks.

"He is right over there." A broad tall male with dark hair and blue eyes stands in the doorway. He has a scruffy beard and a weary smile on his face.

"Hello Veronica." He says.

Both Veronica and Logan looked up with shocked faces, when they heard his voice, they recognized that voice.

"Duncan?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So this chapter of finally up! It was supposed to be up two weeks ago, but I left my laptop at my grandma's house. I am SOOO sorry! I will try to update sooner! I would also like to thank my beta that puts up with my irregular updates and me! You are amazing!

Chapter 8

Veronica looks up at the man who once told her their love story didn't have an ending.

He looked different from the last time she saw him, and yet his features seemed the same except more mature. His eyes were softer, free, as if his soul was finally at peace; all tragedies left behind.

She remembered that look; the look that was only meant for her. She was still able to see the love glowing from his face, that look that once scared her, and it seemed like nothing had changed because at that exact moment she was scared shitless.

Veronica turned her gaze to Logan. His body had turned stiff in a blink of an eye. His eyes reflected surprise, fear, sadness, and anger all at once.

She couldn't describe what he was feeling, but was sure it wasn't anything good.

Logan startles Veronica out of her thoughts when he begins to speak, "Duncan, what are you doing here?" His voice was shaky.

"Umm… I am back! Weidman got the Manning's to drop the charges and now I can be home for good." Duncan says with a smile on his boyish face.

"Wow Duncan, that's great!" Veronica says.

"Yeah, DK, great." Logan states faintly.

Sara starts to fuss, and all attention is on the newborn.

"What did you name her?" Duncan asks.

"Sara." Logan and Veronica say in unison.

"That's a really pretty name. I like it." Lilly interjects.

"Thank you, Lilly." Veronica says sweetly towards the little girl.

"How did you know we were here?" Logan asks.

"Weidman, informed me. He's been keeping an eye on you two over the years to keep me up to date."

"Wait! You have been keeping tabs on Veronica and me this whole time?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

"Well yeah, I wanted to make sure you guys were ok." Duncan looks puzzled at Logan's outburst.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Who gave you the right to keep track of our private life?" Logan stands up and looks like he is about to knock Duncan out.

"Logan! Calm down, I do not want you get all upset and get all Sara worked up. Why don't you take a walk; cool down, and come back. I need to talk to Duncan in private. Take Sara with you." She gives him the "look" telling him to listen to her. She kisses Sarah on the head, and passes her to her daddy.

"Fine." Logan flashes a glare at Duncan, and leaves.

Veronica looks at Duncan, when he starts to speak, "I don't get it… I thought Logan would be happy to have me back. I mean I am his best friend and all."

Veronica looks at him a bit surprised, "Duncan, are you really that naïve? Of course he is going to be pissed; you left years ago without so much of a good bye, and you tell him that you have been spying on us for the past three years! What did you expect a welcome back party? You know Logan; he holds on to things like this for a really long time."

"Veronica, you knew I couldn't tell him I was leaving, that was part of the plan! You can't hold that against me!" Duncan says with anger in his voice.

"I know that and I am not holding it against you, but Logan didn't know that. He thinks you just left him!"

Duncan's face softens at her outburst, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Duncan, I am very happy that you are back and all, but things have changed a lot since you left. We are all different people now. We have made new lives for ourselves. The sooner you accept that the easier it will be for all of us to be friends again."

"OK, I can do that."

"Good, now come give me a hug. Don't make me get out of this bed' I am soooo exhausted! Duncan smiles softly and hugs are tightly.

**Logan walking around the hospital**

Logan was pissed. For the first time in his life things were beginning to change, to look up, to become somewhat normal. Then out of nowhere Duncan has to come back. All of his fears and insecurities resurface; he thought they were long gone or at least beginning to with therapy.

He looks down at the bundle of joy he holds in his arms, his and Veronica's daughter. He couldn't believe he had helped create someone so beautiful

Her big blue eyes looked up at him causing his eyes to water, "I can't lose you or Mommy. I won't be able to live without either of you. I love you both so much. I swear on my own life that I will always be with you and Mommy. Duncan can't keep us apart."

He gently kisses her Sara's head as tears continue to flow down his face. And for the first time in a long time he felt scared. Scared of losing the two most important people in his life. He needed both of them right by his side.

If Duncan ever tried to get in the way of that, he wasn't sure what he would do to prevent it, all he was sure of was that it would end badly.

Logan had began making his way back to Veronica's room, but stop dead in his track when she heard her yelling at Duncan.

'That's my girl.' Logan smiles at the thought.

He could hear Veronica defending him against Duncan's accusations. He had never felt more loved than that in his entire life. His happiness was short lived when the yelling was dispersed with lighter conversation. Seconds later, the loving feeling was completely gone and was replaced with sadness and jealousy; seeing them hug.

In the blink of an eye, his life had changed, and his not sure if he and Veronica will get their happy ending. Instead of entering, Logan decides to continue walking down the hall, pondering, hoping, and praying to the skies above for that promise he and Veronica made at the beach months ago.

**So what did you think? Hate it? LoVe it? Review it! Please and thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I know, I am a horrible person for not updating this long! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far and I really hope you like it. Since I have over come my writer's block I will be updating on a regular basis! Enjoy! I would also like to give a shout out to my amazing beta who has been with me through the while thing!**

Chapter 9

_Previous: _

_Logan began making his way back to Veronica's hospital room, but stopped dead in his track when he heard her yelling at Duncan. _

'_That's my girl.' Logan smiled at the thought. _

_He could hear Veronica defending him against Duncan's accusations. He had never felt more loved than that in his entire life. His happiness was short lived when the yelling dispersed into lighter conversation. Seconds later, the loving feeling was completely gone and was replaced with sadness and jealousy; seeing them hug._

In the blink of an eye, his life had changed, and he wasn't sure if Veronica and he would get their happy ending. Instead of entering, Logan decides to continue walking down the gloomy hall; pondering, hoping, and praying to the skies above that the promise he and Veronica made at the beach months ago wouldn't fade away…

Logan wasn't sure if it was fate, destiny, the Echolls' family curse or simply bad luck that seemed to follow him around.

Fate was supposed to give him his chance… A chance to be the _father_ Aaron Echolls NEVER was; a chance to love and for once, to be loved back.

His destiny, his purpose in life was to help change someone, and he truly believed that. Veronica Mars needed a hero. Her life wouldn't have been the same without him… He saved her physically, emotionally, and mentally. He risked his own life to protect on her on various occasions, he taught her to love even when she thought it wasn't possible, and if he wasn't around nobody would be able to keep her on her toes to challenge her.

The Echolls' family curse… it was set in stone, no Echoll's could ever have a happy life because every Echoll's was either dead, whoring around in L.A., or a murderer. Logan wanted to be the exception.

If you're dead, a person doesn't have to deal with pain, suffering, or the guilt of their actions.

'Somebody up there must really hate me.' He thought.

He was still alive and dealt with so much pain everyday. Sara was supposed to change all of that…

Logan was supposed to be free of his and his family's 'debt.' 'I guess things aren't that way since Duncan Kane is back, and there is always a price to pay when a Kane is around. They usually get what they want, and everyone is the English-speaking world knows that Duncan Kane has always loved Veronica Mars.' He thought bitterly.

Logan decided that he was gone long enough, and had to deal with his greatest fear; losing everything…

Logan walks back in to the private room and sees _his_ Ronnie and his rival sitting together on the bed, laughing, as if nothing else mattered. Lilly was sitting on Duncan's lap playing with a little doll.

Veronica looks up, and gives him a radiant smile.

'God she is beautiful.' Logan thought.

Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun and sweat glistens from her face, but she is still the most beautiful goddess in the world.

"Hey babe." Veronica says.

Logan relaxes a bit when she uses the endearment. The look on Duncan's face when she said them made him feel better.

"Hey." He gives her a warm smile, "Sorry, are you guys still talking? I can come back later if you are still catching up. I'll leave Sara here, if you want." Logan asked not wanting to leave.

"No, we are done sweetie. Duncan is actually leaving because Lilly is getting restless and hungry."

"Yeah man. You need to have some alone time with your family." He lifts up Lilly from his lap and gets off the bed, "Let's go munchkin. Say goodbye to Uncle Logan and Aunt Veronica."

She gives both of them a hug and Duncan waves goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

Veronica pats the bed next to her signaling Logan to join her and reaches her hands out for baby.

Logan gently hands their daughter over to her and sits on the edge of the bed, but Veronica pulls him over closer to her so she can snuggle up next to him.

"I can't believe he's home." Veronica states in awe.

"Yeah, the perfect boy returns." Logan snaps back.

Veronica looks up at him with questionable eyes. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy that your best friend is back."

"I'm psyched!" He replies sarcastically and takes a deep breath before continuing, "Don't you think it is a bit odd that he happens to show up after you had our child? My life for once is amazing." He throws his hands in the air, "It's like he can sense things in my life are finally working out… and he has to take it away from me again."

Veronica looks up at him, "Again?"

He nods his head, "When we were twelve years old, you and I had been friends for a couple of months. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend and instead what happened he did." Logan's blood begins to boil.

Veronica feels very loved by him and understands how he feels. She places her hand on top of his, "You were going to ask me out?" She gave his hand a squeeze, "I always thought you wanted Lilly not that you liked me that way."

"Nope, you were always my first choice. Lilly was my second." He closed his eyes, "The day I found out Duncan had asked you out and that you had said yes; I was heart broken. Lilly came over and we made out for hours… and since them be started going out." Logan laughs at the memory.

Veronica puts her head back on his chest and they sit there in silence thinking about everything they had gone through together and apart.

Veronica breaks the silence, "I would have said yes by the way."

"What?" Logan wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"If you would have asked me out back then, I would have said yes." She looks up at him, "I was actually heart broken when Duncan asked me out instead of you." She leans in and gives him a passionate kiss. When they part she continues to look up at him straight in the eyes with their child in her arms, "It has always been you Logan... I have always loved you. I am really sorry that it took me so long to figure it out."

Logan can't believe his ears, Veronica loves him, _his_ Ronnie has always loved him, and now they had a beautiful child together.

Veronica gives him a breathtaking kiss, trying to transmit everything she feels and has felt for him over the years.

"Don't worry about Duncan. Whatever we had is in the past where it will stay. All I care about is _**our future**_.__This is about our beautiful girl, you, and me. Nobody else. I made a very important promise on the beach that day and I intend on keeping it." She put her forehead against his, "This isn't you against me or vise versa, it is us against the world, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Veronica has rendered him speechless. Logan gives Veronica a soft kiss and then leans down and kisses his daughter on the forehead. One of his arms is around Veronica's shoulders and the other is overlapping Veronica's arm holding the baby and he can't help, but smile.

For once in his life, he truly believes that the Echolls' family Curse is finally broken. Life will be good from now on… He dozes off with his two favorite women in his arms and a huge smile plastered on his face.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If not, let me know what you think. Or even better let me know if you liked it, either way review please!! Thanks! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, well I guess it has been a while lol. Yeah, well so does life, and my life is so crazy right now. I am also writing other things besides this story, in other fandoms so it has been a little tough. Well anyways, this chapter is a little different than all the others because it is in Duncan's POV. I have never wrote from his POV, so tell me how you think!**

'Logan… Veronica… Sara…' Duncan thought with a shake of his head as he made his way to the parking lot.

The drive back to hotel was short; the wheels in his head were turning, many memories flooding back.

After arriving at the hotel, Duncan set Lilly down for her nap, and sat down on the couch in the living room area.

The television set was completely forgotten in the background, the characters inside the box chatting and laughing, the sound easily fading.

His head hung low, elbows resting on his knees, hands rubbing his temples aimlessly, a clear sign of frustration.

All the feelings, emotions, sentiments, he'd been trying to hide deep within for the last couple of years resurfaced.

"I hate Logan." He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. "There I finally said it, end of story. Everything that has happened between Veronica and me is all Logan's fault. If he had asked her first back when we were twelve our lives wouldn't have been so screwed up."

He took a deep breath and began pacing back and forth, "Lilly was infatuated with him and the fact he had money and fame didn't hurt either. Not that she had to worry about money because our family is loaded after all."

"I only saw Veronica as a sister and never thought about dating her, but Lilly wasn't happy with that. She loved being the center of attention. She was the only one that saw that Logan and Veronica were crazy about each other. Although Veronica was her best friend, her confidant, her 'little sister,' what Lilly Kane wanted she got."

He chuckled softly t himself, "She was the one that insisted I asked Veronica out or else I'd be very sorry. A week later I did and to my surprise she said yes. A day after that Logan and Lilly hooked up. That is where the rollercoaster began."

"Veronica had always been amazing, but since I had begun spending more the time with her the harder it was not to fall in love with her. I couldn't get enough of her smile, those lips, everything about her was perfect. I was completely and utterly drawn to her like never before. I started to think it was smooth sailing from there finishing school, getting married, having kinds, and living happily ever after. That was when my mom decided it as time to have a talk."

"I couldn't believe it. Veronica? My Veronica… was my sister?! I was crushed. My world began falling apart… I couldn't stay with her, be with her, it hurt way too much just being near her. But how could I tell the girl of my dreams we couldn't be a couple anymore because we had the same father? I couldn't. So I didn't. I did the only thing I could think off. I ignored her completely."

"Logan was furious at me for breaking her heart and ignoring her. It was clear that he was still helplessly in love with her. Fuck him. I still loved her too, but I couldn't, I wasn't supposed to because it was morally wrong… incest. Me leaving her was for the best and only way."

"The day Lilly died was a depressing day that pushed us into another world wind of emotions. Logan was up to his ears in alcohol and full of hate. Hate towards himself for not being there to defend her and save her, hate towards the Mars' family accusing my dad, and at Lilly for her promiscuous ways."

"I was furious at him for torturing my girl everyday for something her father did. The name calling, the pornography pictures plastered all over her locker daily, the words slut or whore spray painted on it. All that shit made her change… made her into something I didn't recognize. The pinks were gone, the golden locks I loved running my fingers through were cut off. She was different…"

His hands clenched at his sides causing his knuckles to turn white, "And just like that at Logan's surprise birthday party there they were together holding hands like nothing had ever happened. Any feelings of brotherhood or friendship I might have had left for Logan disappeared. He betrayed me! He took the one thing he knew I still cared about. Asshole! Took my Veronica. Not his, but MINE. You're never supposed to steal your friend's girl even if se is an ex."

He punched the wall angrily, "I can still remember that day… that dreadful day when she appeared in at my door crying and holding herself tight accusing me of rape… How could she ever think…?! That I would do such a thing! To hurt her like that… I thought she was my sister and what we'd done was beautiful, but gross at the same time because I thought she was related to me at the time."

"How could Lilly been so stupid? Sleeping with Aaron fucking Echolls of all fucking people. Ever since that goddamn family moved here to Neptune there's been nothing, but heartache. The only good thing about this is that I now know Veronica isn't my sister. What a relief! The only problem was that she was in love with that prick. I wasn't even sure why I pretending to be his friend anymore. All he does is get in the way…"

"Thankfully Logan being the fuck up we all know he can be got himself accused of killing a PCher. He could have rot in hell for all I cared. This situation of course gave me leeway with Veronica because she dumped him shortly afterwards and I was there to pick up the pieces. I broke up with Meg soon after."

"All I had to do was give her that fortune cookie 'True stories never have endings.' The bus crash came as a shock. Meg ended up in a comma while being pregnant with my child. I had to be there for both of them; I couldn't let the Mannings keep the baby because they would harm her. When Meg died I knew I had to flee the country with her, it was the only way to keep her safe. I hated leaving my Veronica again, but it was something I had to do."

"Over the past year, I've had Weidman keep an out on Veronica, and everything that goes down in Neptune. I couldn't' believe my ears when he told me Veronica, my Veronica was pregnant with Logan's fucking baby. My world crumbled once more. Logan ruined everything."

"He wasn't supposed to go to college or starting a family with her. That is supposed to be me. No, Logan Echolls won't get his way anymore. My Veronica, Sara, Lilly, and I will be a family. The family we always dreamed off even if it's the last thing I do. I will do anything to make sure of it and no one will be able to stop me."

He stopped his rambling when he heard Lilly crying over the baby monitor.

**So, what did you think? Let me know? Review Please!! : )**


End file.
